As shown in FIG. 3, an outdoor unit 51 of a separate type air conditioner accommodates many component devices, a heavy compressor 53 and others in a box 52 in order to decrease the components of the indoor unit not shown effectively, and reduce in weight and size. Accordingly, the outdoor unit 51 is heavier than the indoor unit, and hence generally it is installed on a bench place on the ground, verandah or roof, by making use of mounting bases 54 attached to the bottom. The mounting base 54 has a mounting hole 54a to the bench, and is bolted firmly. Depending on the case, however, if there is no space for placing the bench, the outdoor unit 41 is installed on the outer wall.
In such installation, hitherto, a stand 56 having a mounting part 55 to be mounted on the wall with bolts 57 as shown in FIG. 3 is used.
However, inn such conventional method of installation, the stand 56 has mounting holes 56a corresponding to mounting holes 54a of the mounting bases 54 of the outdoor unit 51, and corresponding bolts 58 passing in them and nuts 59 to be engaged with these bolts 58 are tightened to support. Such job is done, however, on an elevated place, and the mounting holes 54a at the heavy outdoor unit 51 side must be positioned precisely to the mounting holes 56a of the stand 56. Accordingly, this job is accompanied by heavy labor and is slow in progress. Or, when installing the outdoor unit 51 on a place remote from the ground, such as the outer wall of a high-rise building, a scaffold must be erected prior to installation, or the outdoor unit 51 must be lifted and suspended by a rope or the like, while such complicated job is done, which required much labor. If, by stretching out hands from within the window, if the stand 56 can be mounted on the outer wall of the building beneath the window, since the installation job of the outdoor unit 51 on the stand 56 is mainly done in the bottom of the outdoor unit 51, the worker must go out of the window to reach beneath or ahead of the outdoor unit 51, and the improvement of this working efficiency is strongly demanded.
In the light of the above problems, it is hence an object of the invention to present a separate type air conditioner capable of installing easily and safely the outdoor unit on the outer wall of the building within a reaching range of hand from above.